ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Day in the Life of A Hero
A Day in the Life of A Hero 'is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot ''We see Ben running in the streets of Bellwood, carrying his school bag. (Ben): I can't miss class again! Suudenly, a young woman appears in front of him. (Woman): It's Ben 10! It's Ben 10! Transform into something! (Ben): I don't have time for this! C'mon Astrodactyl! He transforms. (Ditto): Ditto? This is not good. A lot of fans start surrounding him. (Fans): You are so cute! Let us hug you! (Ditto): This is like a nightmare! The fans approach him and hug him. (Ditto): No, show mercy! (Fans): Cute! Cute! (Ditto): Aaah! He hears a beep. (Ditto): Hey, what's that sound? The scene changes to Ben's bedroom, where the alarm clock is ringing. Ben wakes up and closes it. It is 07:30. (Ben): Phew! He gets up and goes to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and goes down for breakfast. As he eats some cornflakes, his phone rings. (Ben): I hope it won't say 'What's your favorite scary movie?'. He answers it. (Ben): Hello? (Julie): Hi, Ben. It's me, Julie. He spits the cornflakes. (Ben): Julie? You haven't called me in years! Tell me, what is it? (Julie): I want to meet you tonight at Burger Shack at 20:00. If you are late, I will leave you forever. (Ben): Okay, Julie. I can do it. (Julie): I hope so. She hangs up. (Ben): Ester should not learn about this. Neither Eunice nor Looma. Oh, man! Why am I so attractive to women? Then, the Omnitrix 1.5 beeps and flashes. (Rook): Ben, Liam is in Undertown. We have got to stop him. (Ben): Okay, Rook. Omnitrix 1.5, give me Astrodactyl. Not Humungousaur, not Heatblast, Astrodactyl okay? He transforms. (Water Hazard): Water Hazard? This thing just plain hates me! He gets out of the house. (Water Hazard): Hmm... I have an idea. He aims his hands at the ground and shoots water, propelling himself and starts 'flying'. (Water Hazard): Sometimes I'm so clever, I even impress myself. The Omnitrix 1.5 times out while Water Hazard is still up in the air. (Ben): Aaaah! I don't want to die! He transforms. (The Worst): The Worst! He keeps bouncing until he reaches Mr. Baumann's store. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): This is gonna leave a mark! He goes in but sees no one. (Ben): I have a feeling that Mr. Baumann is here somewhere, trying to get rid off me. I better be unnoticed. He transforms. (ChamAlien): ChamAlien! He turns invisible and goes to Undertown through the secret entrance. He turns visible and reverts back to Ben. He sees Rook fighting Liam, who has a new power armor, borrowed from Fistrick. He goes near Rook. (Rook): Ben, where were you? (Ben): I had trouble along the way. (Liam): Ben Tennyson! (makes chicken sounds) You think you can stop me? (Ben): I'm not thinking it, I'm sure about it! He transforms. (Kickin Hawk): Kickin Hawk! Remember me, little chicken? (Liam): I'm not a 'little chicken' anymore! He shoots an energy blast, but Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a mini-shield that protects both him and Kickin Hawk. (Kickin Hawk): I'll try to punch you to the minimum. (Liam): Then this makes my job easier! (Kickin Hawk): But I didn't say anything about kicking, did I? He kicks the armor, breaking it and pulls Liam out. He kicks him 5 times until he is knocked out. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Sorry, Rook, but I have to go to class. (Rook): Thank you for reminding me that I have to attend college as well. Ben transforms. (Pesky Dust): Pesky Dust! Argh! He flies away until we see him flying over Bellwood. (Pesky Dust): So far so good, as long as the Omnitrix 1.5 doesn't time out. Some fans appear with signs and start screaming. (Fans): Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! (Pesky Dust, landing on the ground): I think I remember this. (Fan 1): Give me an autograph, please! (Fan 2): Go on a date with me! (Pesky Dust): She is kinda cute- oh c'mon! I.... have to attend class. Sorry. (Fans): Not before we give you a hug! (Pesky Dust): This has gone too far! He transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly! The fans back off because of Stinkfly's smell. (Fan 3): I think I'm gonna pass out. (Fan 4): I don't fell so good. She vomits. (Stinkfly): Well that worked good, I guess. He leaves and lands right in front of the college's entrance, where he reverts. (Ben): I hope I'm not late! He enters and soon he finds his classroom and goes in. (Teacher): Mr. Tennyson, you are late again. (Ben): I had to fight some bad guys and escape from fans. (Teacher): Every time you tell me silly excuses. Now find a seat. Ben looks around and sees Rook sitting alone. (Ben): No way! He sits right next to Rook. (Ben): You are in my class now? (Rook): Yes, yes I am. (Ben): Where is your buddy Cody? (Rook): He is in a different class now, but we still meet each other at breaks. Other than that, college is 'awesome', as you would say. (Teacher): I see you have an interesting chat over there, Mr. Tennyson. (Ben): Wha-? But... (Teacher): Silence! Thanks to Mr. Tennyson, you all are going to write a little test about the characteristics of living organisms. Each student looks at Ben, angry. (Teacher): Here, take your sheets. I'll go outside for a few seconds, and remember, I don't like cheats. She goes outside the class. (Ben): It's cheating time! (Rook): Ben, do not do this. You are going to get yourself in trouble. (Ben): Relax. I can do this. They don't call me Ben 10 for nothing. He transforms. (Heatblast): Heatblast! He burns the desk and the fire alarm starts ringing. (Heatblast): I hate you, Omnitrix 1.5. Later, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are at Mr. Smoothy. (Gwen): You did burn half of your class. (Ben): I was gonna absorb the fire, but I timed out. At least Diamondhead's crystals came in handy for the fine. (Kevin): I'm surprised your parents don't know yet. (Ben): I hope they won't find out. I'll be grounded if they do. (Kevin): And then you will be busted. (Ben, sarcastically): Thanks for the support, Kevin. Anyway, you won't believe who called me this morning. (Rook): I am eager to learn. (Ben): It was... Julie. (Kevin): She's back huh? (Ben): She said I must meet her at Burger Shack. Do you think I should go? (Gwen): I don't know. Do you want to go? (Ben): Ester and I haven't done anything special lately. She has many responsibilities as the Kraaho leader, so maybe I should give it a try. (Kevin): And you are not afraid of the French dude? (Rook): Since Ben has the Omnitrix 1.5, he can overpower Herve with relative ease. (Ben): That doesn't matter. And I'm not going to cheat again. Suddenly, Bubble Helmet in a power armor arrives at the scene and heads towards Mr. Baumann's store. (Ben): Bubble Helmet? (Rook): In a power armor, like Liam. (Ben): Coincidence? (Rook): I think not. (Ben): It's hero time! He transforms. (Lodestar): Lodestar! Finally! Lodestar flies off while the other three follow Lodestar by running. (Gwen): I definitely need to learn how to fly. (Kevin): At least you have the potential in you. I won't be able to fly at all. (Rook): Perhaps you should- (Kevin): -Nuh-uh. A jetpack would cost five Taydens at the very least. (Gwen): How did you know what he was gonna say? (Kevin): Osmosian intuition. (Gwen, sarcastically): Right. They soon reach Mr. Baumann's store. Lodestar lands and they run in, only to see Bubble Helmet threatening Mr. Baumann. (Bubble Helmet): Give me the Taydenite! (Kevin): Yo, Bubble Brain! (Bubble Helmet): What? (Kevin): Think fast. He touches the pavement, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in concrete form, shifts his hands into maces. He attempts to punch the armor but the mechanical hand grabs and electrocutes him and throws him to the ground. (Bubble Helmet): You should work on your reflexes! Lodestar tries to tear the suit apart with his magnetic abilities, but to no effect. (Lodestar): I had a feeling this would happen. (Rook): But nothing occured. (Lodestar): Even a facepalm can't describe this. (Gwen): Guys! Bubble Helmet tries to hit them, but Gwen protects them with a mana dome. He punches the dome repeatedly until it starts cracking. (Gwen): Can't... hold... it... much... longer! (Lodestar): No need to. He transforms. (Goop): Goop! The shield breaks and Goop lunges at Bubble Helmet. (Bubble Helmet): What are you... get off of me! He tries to pull him off, to no avail. Goop starts melting the armor with acid but it explodes. Bubble Helmet gets knocked out and Goop splashed all over the place. The explosion also damaged about half the store. (Mr. Baumann): Why? Why?! Goop regenerates and reverts back to Ben. Gwen and Rook approach him. (Gwen): Are you crazy? You could have killed him! (Ben): Yeah... I hadn't quite thought of it. (Rook): Not to mention you destroyed half the store. Suddenly, Kevin recovers and looks around. (Kevin): Let me guess... Ben? (Rook): Your guess was correct, Kevin. (Mr. Baumann): I want the payment right now! I am fed up with this! (Gwen): Please, Mr. Baumann, calm down. (Mr. Baumann): Calm down? Calm down? He destroys my store like, every week! My reputation has been decreased thanks to 'Ben 10'! (Ben): I... have an idea. (Mr. Baumann): I don't want to hear about any of your ideas! (Rook): Give Ben one chance, Mr. Baumann. (Mr. Baumann): Alright, fine! Only one. Ben transforms. (Jury Rigg): Jury Rigg! (Kevin): So you are going to wreck this place even more? (Jury Rigg): Jury Rigg can fix stuff as well you know. He uses his abilities to fix the store, putting everything back in place. When he's done, he reverts. (Mr. Baumann): Hm... not bad. Okay, I forgive you. (Ben): Phew! (Rook): I have bad news to announce. Bubble Helmet escaped. (Ben): Great. Just great. But he hasn't gone far. He attempts to transform, but Gwen stops him. (Gwen): Next time, okay? (Ben): You're right. I need a break. Later, Ben and Gwen are in Mr. Smoothy, sitting alone. (Gwen): Ben, is there something you should tell me? (Ben): I don't know. You called me here. (Gwen): I mean, when we faced Bubble Helmet, you....acted stangely. (Ben): Oh that. Yes. Well... (Gwen): What was it? (Ben): Listen, this call from Julie has put me into thoughts. Why now? She could call any time she wanted. Is this a hostage or a trap? (Gwen): This is just silly. She wants to meet you, that's all. As friends. (Ben): I don't know. I haven't seen her in years. Besides, she didn't really like me. She faked liking Mr. Smoothy. (Gwen): Maybe she spent time to fit your style. (Ben): I should meet her, but- (Gwen): -For crying out loud, you should go talk to her. (Ben): Okay, okay. I'll do it. He clicks the Omnitrix 1.5 and a digital screen appears, showing the time (Ben): It's 7 p.m. I still have one hour. (Gwen): So now it's a real watch after all! Suddenly, the watch beeps. (Rook, through Omnitrix 1.5): Ben, Fistina is at Roswell Street, robbing a jewelry shop. She wears an armor identical to that of Liam's and Bubble Helmet's. Kevin and I require your assistance. (Ben): Thinking what I'm thinking? (Gwen): Nope. Ben transforms. (XLR8): XLR8! He grabs Gwen and runs to Roswell Street. When he arrives, he throws Gwen to the ground. (Gwen): Ouch! (XLR8): Hehe, sorry! They see Kevin in metal form and Rook, with his Proto-Tool in blaster form fighting Fistina. (Fistina): Little Rook, I do not wish to hurt you. (Rook): You are a dangerous criminal for this city. I will arrest you. He shoots with his Proto-Tool and Kevin punches the armor. (Kevin): What's with the armored dudes? (Gwen): Shouldn't we help them? (XLR8): Yeah. I don't like it when I'm the spectator. He runs at Fistina and creates a mini tornado, that rises her up. (Fistina): Put me down! (XLR8): As you wish. He stops running and Fistina falls to the ground, making a small crater. Gwen makes mana whips that open the suit and tie Fistina. (Kevin): We could handle this! (XLR8): Stop whining! Anyway, time for some interrogation! (Fistina): I will tell nothing. (XLR8): I can do this the easy way or the hard one! (Fistina): I will tell only if Little Rook goes on a date with me. (Rook): I am afraid I must decline your offer. I do not date criminals. (Kevin): I do. Everybody stares at him. (Gwen, angry): What did you say? (Kevin): I mean, in the past. Before I went with you guys. (Gwen): Hmrf! (XLR8): What? (Gwen): Argh, nothing! (XLR8): Somebody is jealous! (Rook): Dear partners, let us focus on the real problem. (Kevin): Um, Ben, won't you revert? (XLR8): Oh, right. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben, to Fistina): You are lucky Rath is locked. (Fistina): I won't talk! (Gwen): Do you realize that I can squeeze your armor like a banana? (Fistina): No, no! I'll talk! These pieces are very expensive! (Kevin): Reminds me of Vulkanus. (Rook): Now tell us, please. (Fistina): Fistrick hired me and the others to steal some tech. (Ben): Tech in a jewelry store? Give me a break! (Fistina): I am telling the truth! (Kevin): Why does he need it? (Fistina): He didn't tell, I swear! That's all I know! Gwen's eyes start to glow. (Gwen): She's clear. (Ben): Why didn't you do that in the first place? (Gwen): I remembered it right now. Ben facepalms. (Ben): Okay, where's Fistrick's hideout? (Fistina): In Undertown, near the Hot Spot. Then, Rook takes her in the Proto-TRUK. (Rook): I will take her to Plumbers HQ, you deal with Fistrick. (Gwen): Okay, Rook. (Kevin): My car is parked nearby. Come. They follow Kevin and get into the car. They soon reach Mr. Baumann's store. (Ben): I don't think Mr. Baumann wants to see me right now. (Gwen): You are right. Turn into something while Kevin and I will cause a distraction. They get out of the car. Ben transforms. (Nanomech): Nanomech! They enter Mr. Baumann's store. (Mr. Baumann): No, not you! Where's Tennyson? (Gwen): He didn't come with us. (Mr. Baumann): Then welcome! Would you like to buy some sandwiches? (Gwen and Kevin): Okay. While they are talking with Mr. Baumann, Nanomech manages to find the entrance to Undertown. He shoots a bioelectric blast as a signal for Gwen and Kevin. (Kevin, whispering): He did it. (Gwen): I am sorry Mr. Baumann, but we have to leave. (Mr. Baumann): Oh, it's okay. Come back any time without Ben! They sneak in Undertown where Ben, now in human form, awaits them. (Ben): Can we move on? It's 7:30 p.m. already! (Kevin): What's so important about the hour? (Gwen): He is supposed to meet Julie at Burger Shack at 8. (Ben): And that's why we need to speed up. They walk in the streets of the Undertown and look around. Most businesses are closed during that part of day. They reach the Hot Spot. Suddenly, Ester appears and kisses Ben on the cheek. (Ester): Ben! I'm so glad you came and visited me! She hugs him. (Kevin): Since he already has one girl- Ouch! Gwen looks at him angry. (Ester): Is there something wrong, Kevin? (Kevin): Nah, I'm fine. (Ben): I'm sorry, Ester, but we came for Fistrick. (Ester): Fistrick? Who is Fistrick? (Gwen): It seems that he doen't want to attract attention. (Ben): We heard that he is somewhere nearby. (Ester): I think I heard some strange sounds yesterday, but I didn't search it. (Ben): Gwen and Kevin, stay with Ester. Fistrick is mine. (Kevin): But you have no clue where he is. (Ben): I do. Wanna know why? (Kevin): Why? (Ben): Because I'm Ben 10! (Gwen): Cut it out guys! (Ben): See ya! He walks in the Hot Spot. (Ben): Where would I hide myself if I were Fistrick? He looks around. The Hot Spot has several posters in the walls. (Ben): Posters? Seriously? That's the dumbest idea ever! He touches his hand on the wall, which turns around and leads him to another room. (Ben): Yet another 'original' idea! Show yourself Fistrick, I know you are here! He looks at the digital watch the Omnitrix 1.5 is equipped with. (Ben): It's 7:45 p.m. This is so not good! All of a sudden, the lights are turned on and we see Fistrick inside a bigger, enhanced version of the usual power armor. (Fistrick): Bro! Do you like my new toy? (Ben): Can't say I'm impressed. (Fistrick): But you should! This new armor doesn't need any Noseedenians to be powered up. And the best part is that it is immune to gravitational changes! (Ben): Who said I'm gonna use Gravattack? He transforms. (Eatle): Eatle! He eats some rocks and shoots a powerful laser, but Fistrick dodges it and fires some missiles. Eatle eats them and fires a laser again, this time hitting Fistrick. The latter charges at Eatle and punches him repeatedly, breaking a wall. Eatle cuts a piece of the armor with his claws and fires again. Fistrick smashes the ground, causing Eatle to fall down. (Fistrick): Any last words, 'hero'? As he prepares to hit him, a mana blast interrupts him. (Kevin): It's smashing time! He absorbs Fistrick's armor and punches him. Gwen shoots mana shurikens and Ester streches her arms, trying to open the armor. (Eatle): Thanks guys. Now hold him still! He eats a piece of the broken wall and shoots a laser, knocking Fistrick unconscious. He jumps at him and breaks the armor. (Eatle): Night night, bro! He reverts back to Ben. (Gwen): Ben, it's 7:55 p.m.! (Ben): Sorry guys, gotta go! He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! He runs away. In the meantime, Julie is waiting at Burger Shack and looks at her watch. (Julie): He is not going to come. A tear appears, running through her face, but she cleans it, as she sees Herve coming. Hervé arrives atvthe scene. (Hervé): There's no reason to wait for that rapscallion, dear. He is not trustworthy. (Julie): I still have hope. Fasttrack arrives, reverting back to Ben. (Ben): Whoa, Julie. It's been two years and you haven't changed much. I didn't anyway, but I was just making an observatiob. Anyway, you wanted to see me? (Julie): Yes, Ben. I...I'm sorry. (Ben): For what? (Julie): For expecting you to attend to me all the time. For my mood swings and the times I wanted you to abandon your hero duties. I know you're not perfect. I... (Ben): It's okay. (Julie): Wanna grab a smoothie? (Ben): I thought you never liked them. Julie becomes speechless, then leans in on Ben. A crying sound is heard. Ben turns around and sees Ester. (Ester): Ben, how could you? Ben runs towards her and wipes her tears, while Hervé comforts Julie. (Ben): Ester, I can explain. (Ester): You have one minute to do so. (Ben, talking fast): Julie called me this morning and said I should come here and I eventually decided to come, although I had no idea what would happen next. (Ester): After all we had been through? (Julie): Hey, he was with me for two years! (Ester): This does not concern you. (Herve): I think we should leave- (Julie): No! Ben is mine! (Ester): Mine! They grab Ben's hands and pull them to their own side. (Ben): This starts to hurt a little! (Ester): He is mine! (Julie): Mine! (Ester): Mine! (Julie): Mine! (Ben): Stop it! They stop. (Ben): What is it with you people? I'm not a doll! (Ester and Julie): Sorry. (Julie): Back off, Ester. (Ester, sobbing): You can have Ben for as long as you like. She runs off, crying. (Ben): Ester! Julie, this is a new level of low for you. Ester snd I have been dating for a year. You know how you felt when I tried to have you be mine two years ago? That's how I feel, but my case is worse. Stop using me. Just stop. He walks off, angry. (Hervé): Why did you not tell me you never loved me? My dear, our relationship is discontinued as of now. (Julie): Hervé... Hervé coolly walks off, a little angry as well. Julie, now alone, bursts into tears. (Julie): I...have never felt like that before. Loneliness. She bows her head down, as the screen fades black. ''THE END!' Major Events *The Worst, ChamAlien, Kickin Hawk, Pesky Dust, Stinkfly and Eatle make their first reappearances. *Lodestar and Nanomech make their first reappearances by Ben. *Liam, Bubble Helmet, Fistina and Fistrick make their first reappearances. *Ester, Julie and Hervé make their first reappearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson (main character of the episode) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Mr. Baumann *Ester (first reappearance) *Julie Yamamoto (first reappearance) *Hervé (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Ditto (dream only, accidental transformation, selected alien was Astrodactyl) *Water Hazard (accidental transformation, selected alien was Astrodactyl) *The Worst (first reappearance) *ChamAlien (first reappearance) *Kickin Hawk (first reappearance) *Pesky Dust (first reappearance) *Stinkfly (first reappearance) *Heatblast (accidental transformation) *Diamondhead (offscreen) *Lodestar (first reappearance by Ben) *Goop *Jury Rigg *XLR8 *Nanomech (first reappearance by Ben) *Eatle (first reappearance) *Fasttrack Villains *Fistrick (first reappearance) *Liam (first reappearance) *Bubble Helmet (first reappearance) *Fistina (first reappearance) Trivia *The part where Ben says 'I hope it won't say 'What's your favorite scary movie?' is a reference to the ''Scream ''film series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Season 1 Category:Ben 10 NOW!